Yellow Birds
by RawwrMage
Summary: "Merry Christmas, my dear Birds. This gift is prior to your name." His mother whispered into his ear. Years later, while plotting with Mukuro, he remembered the first bird given to him by the person who carefully raised him, which led to his current life. "Thank you, Mother." OOC! Birds. Christmas ONE-SHOT!


X'mas ONE-SHOT

Yellow Birds.

**My browser crashed when I was just starting to type this. DAMN FIREFOX. DAMN.**

**Anyway, knowing I can't rush PVV (Protecting, Vice Versa) in 1 day plus, I decided to rush a short one-shot. Sorry, readers.**

**Anyway, this one-shot is about a minor character, Birds. You know, the old guy which looks like a pervert and an old man? The one with the many Hibirds and the two weird, weird... things? targeting Kyoko and Haru. Yeah, that guy. I just feel like I owe him something. Maybe I owe him a thanks for giving Hibari his Hibird?**

**Meh.**

**Sorry, long A/N. Let's get started!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the storyline. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.**

* * *

Summary: "Merry Christmas, my dear Birds. This gift is prior to your name." His mother whispered into his ear. Years later, while plotting with Mukuro, he remembered the first bird given to him by the person who carefully raised him, which led to his current life. "Thank you, Mother." OOC! Birds. Christmas ONE-SHOT!

* * *

Mukuro sniggered. "Kufufu... I can foresee that Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, will bring along his friends." The pineapple first pointed to Ken. "First, Ken, you will lure one into the pit we set up and lure one person in. That person will be defeated by you, and next..." his index finger drifted to M.M. "After that, M.M, you'll intercept another person, whoever it is, and defeat him or her. Then," his finger trailed to Birds. "Birds, you'll get whoever is still with him, or lure the Vongola Decimo into the trap of killing himself."

"Cheet chee chee! Got it, Mukuro-chan." Said old man laughed like a weirdo again.

"Ok, then, if you fail, Chikusa will..." Birds stopped listening, as he drifted off into his own thoughts. The old man opened his eyes again, only to see the many images of memories around him. He walked around the bright pictures, and stopped in front of one. In it, there was a lady; flowing brown hair, bright green eyes, long eyelashes, and silky smooth skin.

_M-mother. _Birds stuttered in his thoughts.

She was smiling- no, laughing, while ruffling the hair of a young boy. Cherry black eyes, short cropped raven hair, and a pair of chubby hands attempting to pat his mother's face.

_Me. I had forgotten how I had looked like when I was young. _Birds' eyes softened a little, looking at his adorable self-image when he was younger.

Again, he closed his eyes in his thoughts, letting himself get enveloped by the warm light of the picture.

* * *

_"Oka-san! Oka-san!" The little boy named Birds ran towards his mother, sitting on a plain wooden chair. He hopped up onto her laps, and facing her chest, he looked up into her face. His small, chubby hands attempted to pat the face of the woman._

_"Birds? What is it, my dear Birds?" the womans voice held a tone, soft, petite, yet held a strength inside.  
_

_The young Birds stopped trying to pat the face of his mother, and took a small present out of his back pocket._

_"Merry Christmas, okaa-san!" The red lips of the boy scrunched up into a smile._

_The woman's face stayed in shock for a moment, and then she used both her hands to carry the little boy. Squeezing the young Birds against her chest, she whispered. "Thank you Birds."  
_

_The young boy smiled, and placed the present onto the table, before running off with his stubby legs.  
_

_His mother looked as the short figure climbed up the stairs in a haste. "That cheeky boy... didn't even remember his own present." she said to herself aloud, carressing a cage behind her back._

* * *

Birds opened his eyes in his thoughts, and walked to another image, where the same little Birds was handling the very same cage.

* * *

_"Merry Christmas, my little Birds!" his mother smiled. "You ran up to your room forgetting about my gift to you!" she added, chuckling at the horror-striken face of the boy._

_The little boy slammed the palm of his hand against his head. "How could I forget?" he spoke to nobody in particular, but his mother just kept chuckling._

_"Here, my little Birds." Said boy's mother handed him a birdcage. "My present to you is prior to your name." she whispered the last part into his ear, and he barely heard it due to his attention focusing on the birdcage._

_A little, yellow fluffy bird._

* * *

Birds opened his eyes to see the images right in front of him again. He looked at another image; him playing in the water fountain happily with the bird. Yet another image; him buying another 5 birds of the same breed.

The last scene, the one he stopped at, set his heart stopping for a moment.

A grave.

On it, the words 'To the little bird, Enget, who attempted to fend off his enemies himself.' engraved on the stone slab.

Without the old man knowing, tears were slowly sliding down his face, remembering the moment when Enget, the first bird he ever bought, was flying jaggedly back to hid house. That day, Birds himself had set it free to roam, as he knew that Enget will always return home, faithful to its master.

However, that day, the little yellow bird had flown home; one wing slightly distorted, and body filled with multiple wounds.

It landed onto Bird's hand, gave a soft chirp, and its body stopped twitching.

It was too late to save the little bird.

* * *

There was a door beside the last image. Opening it gingerly, Birds saw a new collection of pictures.

One showed himself, sobbing with grief.

Another showed himself praying in front of the grave.

Yet another; owning over 30 birds in his quaint little apartment.

The next, it was Christmas many years after the one he had gotten Enget.

Skipping that image, was him meeting Mukuro and joining the Kokuyo School gang, for he never did complete his school education after the death of Enget.

The next image, him stroking the birds around him, while his two loyal skeleton-like guards were punishing someone for defying the gang.

The next... was that M.M hovering over him?

* * *

His eyes fluttered open into the real world again. Indeed, M.M was there, hovering over him.

"Birds, you okay? You were crying, you know?" she whispered, for once not in her bitchy attitude.

The old man nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry for dozing off." he muttered, his heart still clenching a little at him remembering the injured yellow bird.

But it was because of Enget, that now he was surrounded by these people who would care for him besides his mother.

Because of Enget that he could defend himself instead of being a cowardly person.

And he had Enget, because of his mother and... Christmas.

_I thank not only my kaa-san, but also for Christmas happening._

* * *

**ITS SHORT! I told you guys it'll be short, cause I only spent one day typing it. Sigh. But, Birds was too OOC in my opinion... but I guess it dis fit into the mood of this story. I know Christmas is supposed to be cheerful, but here I am making it sad. Sigh again. But its still about Christmas and being thankful- that's for Thanksgiving I don't celebrate it, so yeah. Ahaha.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave by a review to give me tips on how to improve my way of writing stories!**

**Thanks!**

**RawwrMage (25/12/2013)**


End file.
